


不存在的樱花

by blankmoonbaiyue



Series: 黑星产粮 [5]
Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game), blackstar - Fandom, 黑星, 黑星剧场
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform, 女性向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankmoonbaiyue/pseuds/blankmoonbaiyue
Summary: OOC有，微虐注意，请自行避雷，不爱看善用关闭。产粮不易，珍惜他人成果，洁癖人小警察恕不奉陪。
Relationships: Yoshino/You
Series: 黑星产粮 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137377
Kudos: 1





	不存在的樱花

**Author's Note:**

> OOC有，微虐注意，请自行避雷，不爱看善用关闭。  
> 产粮不易，珍惜他人成果，洁癖人小警察恕不奉陪。

OOC有

杀手设定

我痛恨自己的懦弱，如果能再勇敢一点，就能，杀掉那个人了。

我的名字？不重要，杀手不需要姓名，只有代号。偏偏我的代号又可爱到令人厌恶，组织里的其他人也只把我当成小孩，长着一张这样的脸，既是幸运也是不幸。

我的猎物从来不会怀疑我的身份，她们只把我当成未成年，每个人都对我放松警惕，只要我愿意，随时都可以夺走她们的性命—但为什么我无法下手？

X月X日 晴

今天也伪装成高中生继续跟踪目标，她似乎和以往的猎物不同，感觉更加的…柔和。按理说被这样盯着或多或少会有所察觉，但她却浑然不知自己的一举一动都被他人注视着，露出了毫无防备的表情，好像小动物，这样想着，又错过了动手的时机。

说实话我也不清楚为什么雇主想要杀掉这样无辜的女孩，据我的调查，除去失忆这点，她似乎没有什么异于常人的地方，无论是喜好还是言行举止，都和普通的女孩一样，要亲手折断含苞待放的花，让她爱上某人前就被迫凋零吗？如果没有遇到我，她的未来一定会和现在不同吧，手又开始发抖，可是我不想再失败了。

（日记中附着一张照片，女孩的笑容和阳光一样灿烂）

X月Y日 阴

和她相遇了。

为了更好的接近目标，我搬到了她的隔壁。

和想象中一样是个温柔可爱的孩子。

和我完全不一样的存在。

和她相处的片刻，让我感到无比的…幸福，自从离开家，双手被迫沾染上鲜血，已经很久没有被谁关怀过了，原来杀手也会渴望得到温暖吗？

有那么一瞬间，我想以普通人的身份和她相遇。

如果不是杀手就好了，二十多年来第一次有这种想法。

X月Z日 雨

最后的期限快到了，今年比以往还要冷，樱花应该不会按时盛开了吧。那么美丽，又是那么的脆弱的花朵，在短短的花期能被人注视着凋零，也是件幸福的事吧。

但是赏花的人会失望呢，即使不可能，也向往着永远，想要得到幸福，这份渴望爱的心情，或许我和她是一样的。

她现在躺在我的怀里，绯红的脸比樱花还娇艳。

只要从脖子那轻轻一抹，就再也没法感受到她的呼吸和心跳了。

我伸手往下摸，衣服里是我渴望已久想要得到的东西。

不是勇气，不是被人认同，是另一个人肌肤的触感和温度。

我花了几年学会消无声息的夺走一个人的生命，用了几天感知爱的存在，却要用一生去忘记你。

如果能生活在阳光下，再一起去赏樱吧。

“吉野叛逃了吗？”

“没有，组织正在调查他遗留的物品。”

“不过就是日记而已，为什么要特意加密啊？话说他的性格真的一点也不适合干这行，这都是第几次心软放过猎物了啊？”

“最后他还是离开了啊，以这种方式脱离组织。”

烟雾在空中弥漫，两个人都陷入了沉默，仿佛还能闻到樱花燃尽的香味。


End file.
